It's Coming
by DeepDarkDebt09
Summary: A Sneak Peek/Prequel to a brand new story that's coming to FanFiction! Leave a review and see what you think about it. F...N...A...F Vs HTF! Plot: What happens when our favorite characters are throwing a birthday bash for one of their own to then get trapped in a pizzeria with killer animatronics on the loose? Blood, Tears, Guts, and Survival! Trailer coming soon


There you are, sitting by yourself in a dim lit office with the fan on the right side of your desk blowing nice cold wind in your direction. You observe the office around you. Different posters placed on the wall, each about the business you are working for. Some talking about what to do and what not to do, to be careful with props and be on the lookout for anything suspicious. You suddenly become bored as time slowly ticks by each second.

 _Tick….Tick…..Tick….Tick….Tick…_

A sigh escapes from your mouth and then look at the desk. On the desk was the fan, an office phone in the middle of the desk. Stacks of paper on the left with drawers full of more papers about the business and then the tablet. You reach for the tablet from the second drawer and turn it on. It opens to a view from the camera's point of view. The camera pointed to a stage with three tall animal robots standing on the stage. One is a dark purple rabbit with a red bow. The rabbit is holding a guitar and stands on the left side of the stage. The next animal robot is a brown bear with a black bow and top hat. He holds a microphone in his right arm as he stands in the middle. Last but not least is a yellow chicken with a orange beak and a bib around its neck with the words "Lets Eat!" on it with confetti around it. The chicken holds a cupcake on a plate. You view the three of them for a while and then look at the time on the tablet.

 _3 am_

You close your eyes and yawn. You then open your eyes to see that the bunny and the chicken are gone, leaving only the brown bear on stage, staring deeply into the camera with its lifeless robotic eyes. Sweat comes down your face as the fear rises up your spine, sending you shivers. You change the camera locations to then see the camera the views the left side of the hallway with the bunny, standing at the end of the hall. You then stand up from your chair, grabbing the flashlight from the table to then hear a crash coming from the right side of the hallway. You quickly turn to the noise and go up to the door, hitting the button for some light. Lights come up, flashing the hall to find nothing. You slowly back away from the door and close it. You turn around and walk to the other door, looking down at the tablet to see the bunny still there, waiting…observing….but for what?

You walk out from the office and into the hallway, turning on your flashlight and shine it down the hall. The light beams down on the bunny robot. You observe the robot as it stares at you. Fear and anxiety grips you, backing you away to then hear metal scraping against the wall, coming close to the hallway with you and the bunny. You back up to the door to see your flashlight begins to flicker, you hit the flashlight a couple of times for it to go out. You yell out in fear and hit the light button. The lights then turn on to see a different robot on the hall, but it wasn't standing, it was dashing towards you. You dash back into the office and hit the door button, sending the door down to catch a glimpse of the robot swinging its hook at the door. You back away to hear banging on the door.

 _4 Am_

You turn around to the other door and hit the light button to see the chicken slam its body against the window, startling you and fall to the ground. Screams echo in the office with the banging getting louder and erratic. The lights continue to flicker with the chicken, its mouth agape, staring into your soul, craving to come inside to get you. The lights continue to flicker until it stops, covering the chicken in darkness. The banging finally stops, leaving you in silence. You put yourself in a corner and wait for the nightmare to be over. Questions form in your head to give possible solutions to them.

 _What do they want?_

 _What the hell is going on?_

 _How are they doing this?_

 _How do I escape?_

 _Why did the banging stop?_

 _Why…._

Laughter is heard nearby the office. Something is coming to the office. You look at the tablet and notice that the robots have moved to different locations to then noticed that the bear is gone. You go nuts and search through the building from the cameras to see that the bear is nowhere to be found. The lights in the office begin to flick on and off. You look around and wonder why to then look at the tablet and noticed something.

 _Power: 1%_

"Oh shit…." You said to yourself to see the lights go out and the doors go up, leaving you in darkness. You drop the tablet on the floor and turn on the flashlight, running out of the office. As you run out from the right side of the door, music is heard, echoing throughout the building. It sounds classical and beautiful…but then becomes creepy to notice that the music is louder than it was before. You turn around to see eyes in the darkness, lighting up from the other side of the office. It's the bear… the bear smiles as it continues to play music. You back away and then run down the hallway to then see the chicken jump out from your right, wrapping its arms around you. You struggle and hit the robot with your flashlight. You fall to the floor as the robot screams in pain.

"Argh! How dare y-y-you!" It yelled. You grabbed the flashlight and run out from the hallway and into the party room to see rows full of tables with balloons tied to chairs, hats placed neatly on each table with streamers and banners hanging across the room. You run through the room to see the bunny come out from the darkness, walking towards you.

"Don't even t-t-thing about e-e-escaping from here… You're b-b-breaking the r-r-rules!" The bunny said, rushing towards you, only for you to jump on the tables towards the entrance. You reach the doors as relief and happiness spread through your body, happy to know you'll be escaping this nightmare. You open the door to only feel a sharp pain through your body. You slowly look down to see a metallic hook pierced through your body, blood dripping onto the floor. Blood coughs out from your mouth and lands on the floor. Laughter is heard again to see the bear coming into the room and towards you.

"You almost g-got a-a-away! You mean a-a-lot to us!" The bear said and then turns to the others. "Are you ready e-e-everyone?"

"Yeah! I can't wait!" The chicken said with the bunny bringing out another robot, a bear similar to the one talking to them. The bear laughs and looks back at you.

"Well t-then! You are now going to be a p-pa-part of Fazbear's piz-pizza! ...Forever…" The bear said as the others come and surround you and take you towards the suit.

"We can't believe you weren't in your s-s-suit!" The bunny said as you are forced into the robotic suit. Pain rises as your body is pierced by the screws and metallic skeleton inside the suit, tearing your flesh to welcome the guts and blood. Screams rang out through the room to only then hear a splat and then silence. Darkness surrounds you, life taken away to hear the laughter from the bear. The head slowly drops down on your head, adding you to the collection of the others that failed to make it. The bear admires its work of the collection of suits of the previous guards they have captured. The bear then walks to the door, turns to take one last look of its new addition and then closes the door, leaving you once again….in darkness.

Five Nights at Freddy's

Meets

Happy Tree Friends

Coming Soon to Fanfiction

 **Hope you guys enjoy this Prequel to the HTF: FNAF Version. So what are your thoughts? If you want to make a cameo or have a supporting role, you can send an OC in if you want. But be warned, The HTF characters are the main focus of the story. But the OC's can play other roles which can move on the story and also add some tension. That's it for now. Enjoy!**

 **DDD09 Signing Out**


End file.
